criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
As High as Sky
As High as Sky 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Santsey Banks and it's the 15th case of the game, also the third one to take place in Santsey Banks. Plot Clarisse Auger came to station in panic, telling the team that there has been a murder in the amusement park. Chief Diane Miller then sent the player and Marcus Young to investigate, When they arrived, they found a famous vlogger Bentley Lawson burned in the crashed hot air balloon. Sven Torrents examined the hot air balloon and confirmed that it was sabotaged and right when Bentley got inside, it bursted into flames and roasted his upper body immediately. The pair then searched around and suspected contortionist Eleanor Lovara, super spy Alaina Vega and secret agent Hasuro Haku before returning back. When they got back, Danny Darkwood told the team that Bentley was involved in a huge Youtube drama. Danny then told them that Bentley had a scandal with another vlogger Baxter Ortega, in which Baxter exposed Bentley as a racist and as a pervert. After adding Baxter on the suspect line, the team searched around the Ferris wheel and they found enough clues to add book author Rosie Gatewood on the suspect list. The pair also discovered that Hasuro got rejected by Bentley and that Bentley made horrible jokes about Eleanor and her profession. After returning back to the station, Rosie Summers told them that she caught Alaina snooping around their station again. The pair confronted Alaina, who then revealed that she suspects Rosie Summers is connected to family cult. After the team told her that Rosie doesn't even have a kid like other members, Alaina left, but promised to keep an eye on the team. Still pissed at Alaina, Marcus and the player searched the ice cream stand. They then found out that Alaina and Bentley had a fight few hours ago and that Bentley and Baxter were in a romantic relationship around ten years ago. The pair also found out that Bentley rejected a photo with Rosie's child because her child suffers from autism and is blind. The pair then found enough evidence to arrest Rosie Gatewood. Upon admitting to the murder, Rosie revealed how Bentley stole her laptop and threatened to expose her newest book on the internet if she doesn't help him with his autobiography. When Rosie threatened to report him, Bentley said how his father is a police officer and can easily prove that he's innocent. After Rosie finished and Bentley returned her laptop, his autobiography became the most read book of Laroy Bay, and one of the most buyed books in USA. Filled with rage that her work was never recognized, Rosie sabotaged the hot air balloon, burning Bentley's upper body right when he got in. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Rosie to 23 years in prison. Post-trial, the team questioned Alaina if she found out anything about the drug, making Alaina reveal that she overheard Baxter Ortega mentioning ''Stage 2 plan on one of his livestreams. Marcus and player quickyl headed to the park in order to question Baxter, only to find his broken camera. Worried that Baxter might be in trouble, they put the camera back together and they saw a footage of Hasuro fighting with Baxter. The pair then confronted Hasuro about this and Hasuro told them that he doesn't know anything about Stage 2 and that he only attacked Baxter for shaming him in his vlog. After Danny tracked down Baxter via his camera near the town entrance, the pair quickly headed there. The pair confronted Baxter, who told them that he overheard gang members talking about Stage 2 plan. Baxter then told them that Stage 2 involves drugging Julia Hardwin's kidnapped children into obeying and loving her because she never recieved the same from her own children. When Marcus asked Baxter why didn't he informed the police, Baxter said how he didn't wanted to get in trouble with the gang, making Marcus fine him. Meanwhile, the team helped Adrian Fishman reunite with his brother Patrick Fishman, who has been arrested for drowning Twan Montoya two years ago. After Adrian bought Patrick a gift, they went to see him since he's been released from prison due to a good behaviour. Sven and player then watched the two brothers hug before returning back to the station where Adrian threw a suprise party for his brother. After all of these events, the team was worried that Hanna Gonzalez's gang might finish the drug and that Julia's accomplice might drug them into only obeying and loving Julia. Diane then told them that gang member Brianna Overstone might know something about the gang and drugs and now that Hanna is dead, Brianna might want to tell them everything. Next evening, the team went to Brianna's house in order to interrogate her... Summary Victim: * [[Bentley Lawson|'''Bentley Lawson]] (found killed in a hot air balloon, his upper body burnt to a crisp) Murder Weapon: * Sabotaged Hot Air Balloon Killer: * [[Rosie Gatewood|'Rosie Gatewood']] Suspects ELovaraLBC15.png|Eleanor Lovara AVegaLBC15.png|Alaina Vega HHakuLBC15.png|Hasuro Haku BOrtegaLBC15.png|Baxter Ortega RGatewoodLBC15.png|Rosie Gatewood Quasi-suspect(s) PFishmanLBC15.png|Patrick Fishman Killer's Profile * The killer knows mechanics. * The killer is right-handed. * The killer eats shaved ice. * The killer wears gold. * The killer has torn clothes. Crime Scenes